


It Can Wait

by dragonwings948



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Darillium (Doctor Who), F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: River steals the Doctor’s sonic sunglasses and he tries to figure out how to get them back.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	It Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> (Can you tell I’m going through my old fics? XD) 
> 
> I wrote this a few years ago for a friend when he was having a bad day! I was planning on adding it to my Darillium story at some point, but I think it’s just better as a standalone. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“River, have you seen my—” The Doctor stopped as he walked inside the door to one of the TARDIS’ gardens, only to find that it was now a vast beach with an ocean stretching endlessly to the horizon. River lay stretched out on a beach chair, clothed in a red sundress that stood out like a sore thumb among the gentle blue and grey hues of nature. 

The Doctor stood just inside the door for a moment, the wind making his coat flap around him. “Where’s the garden?” he asked, trying to sound as disapproving as possible. He stepped forward as River reached out to grab a glass full of amber coloured liquid next to her. 

“Somewhere around, I’m sure.” She lowered the sunglasses—his sunglasses, the Doctor realised—from her eyes and smirked up at him. “Besides, this is much better than a garden.” 

The Doctor rolled his eyes and huffed. “River, those are my sunglasses. My sonic sunglasses.” 

“Really? How do they—?” But her question ended abruptly as she pushed the sunglasses back up on her nose and they emitted a familiar humming noise. “Oh! That is fun, isn’t it?” 

“River,” he grumbled. He really wasn’t in the mood for games, but he had come to realise that it was when he was in these moods that River loved to tease him the most. “I need them for a thing. An important thing.” 

She raised her eyebrows and took a sip of her drink. “What sort of thing, Doctor?” 

“A thing,” he said firmly. He wasn’t going to give in. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and tried to exaggerate his frown so she’d know he was serious. 

But he should have learned by now that to River Song, absolutely nothing was serious. 

“I think I need them more than you do.” She settled back into her chair and stared out at the ocean. 

The Doctor sighed. He knew if he tried to take the sunglasses from her, it would only make things worse, and just merely asking wasn’t getting him anywhere. In his third regeneration, he had firmly believed that if you could do absolutely nothing to improve your present situation, you should merely wait, and something would eventually happen. It had worked out for him quite a lot, actually. 

So he gave in and sat down in the sand next to River’s chair. 

“You’ve been tense lately,” River commented nonchalantly. 

The Doctor grit his teeth as he drew patterns in the sand. This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid. “I know.” 

River’s hand came to rest on his head. The Doctor flinched at the contact; he was still getting used to it. She swept her fingers idly through his hair, and suddenly the Doctor remembered, oh so faintly, a memory from when he was a lonely little boy crying in bed at night. Fingers combing through his hair had lulled him to sleep, though whether the comforting hands had belonged to a mother, a friend, or a sister…he didn’t know. 

With River’s simple touches, the Doctor was able to exhale all the stress from his body. He laid his head against River’s side, and though the frame of her chair dug into his shoulder, he felt more comfortable than he had in ages. 

River removed her hand and shortly after a light weight dropped onto his head. He knew the familiar feel of his sunglasses. And yet now, they didn’t seem like such a pressing need. He had played right into River’s hands. As usual, she was one step ahead of him. 

“Better, Sweetie?” 

In response the Doctor reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. He pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. River’s fingers compressed his and the Doctor smiled. 

“Well, are you off to go work on your important ‘thing?’” Her voice was light and teasing; she knew the answer already. 

“No.” The Doctor lowered the sunglasses over his eyes and sighed, this time with content. “It can wait.” 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I’m currently working on a new chapter for A Night on Darillium but it’s super long. Like 20 written pages right now and it’s probably only halfway done. It has a bit more plot, like the Paris storyline, but this one’s in Regency Era England and there’s a murder mystery! Also there’s a LOT of fluff. Like. A LOT.


End file.
